


Tali and Bones Circus RP

by ReneeLouvier



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLouvier/pseuds/ReneeLouvier
Summary: In a fantastical other world, there is a band of circus freaks, led by Mr. Todd Serket, a veritable secret freak himself! His band of traveling freaks go across the Eastern Coastline, entertaining folks for their daily jobs, and these are a good look into their daily lives...
Relationships: Alto/Daleina, Eddie and Millie/Elihu, Todd/Kristen, Wendy/Gerald





	Tali and Bones Circus RP

Times were hard in New York, but then again, times were hard everywhere it seemed. Food was getting more scarce, and work was hard to come by. People tended to do whatever job was available, which occasionally were rather demeaning for them to do.

One such person was Elihu Greenburg. At the time he and a couple of friends were participating (or rather were nearly slaves) in a freak show that traveled around the city to various small markets that popped up from time to time.

Eli was around seven feet tall, around seven and a half feet, to be exact. He was billed as the tallest man alive, and rather dimwitted as well. However the man had gone to college, but what he'd learned never really could be used in everyday life.

His friends were billed as the fattest woman on the east coast, her name was Wendy. And the 'lizard man', who in fact was his friend Gerald, had been sadly caught in a house fire as a young child and had been burned over ninety percent of his body, which left his body covered in dark, raised scars.

As he was getting their meager lunches for them, Wendy smirked a bit as she was resting on her mattress, with Gerald nestled beside her. "I saved some of the snacks that people have been giving me, Gerald! They gave me a loaf of bread, and some cured meat! One of the people said they'd bring some cheese from the market, but they've not come back yet..."

As he came closer to the soup kitchen line, he was holding two lidded bowls easily in one of his broad hands, and held a small bucket by the handle. Hearing the arguing he was somewhat surprised to see the person...or rather persons, in the soup line.

The Ford Twins, Millicent and Edwina (who now called himself Edmund) Ford, were waiting on the soup line as well, they were conjoined at the waist, sharing use of one leg each, and currently they were hobbling slightly as Millie has managed to break the heel on her shoe.

"Eddie, I didn't notice we were about to walk into that hole before!" Millie fussed as she adjusted the neckline of her dress, shifting Eddie's suit as well. "I hope the soup isn't chicken noodle without the chicken again... fucking broth and veggies ain't fit to feed a mangy cat..."

She pulled out with her hand their shared packet of cigarettes and sighed as she put one into her mouth and held the packet to Ed.

After he'd taken a cigarette she leaned her head close to her brothers as the ends of their cigarettes touched. When Eddie had pulled out the book of matches, lighting one of them with just one hand, she and him both took a deep drag on their cigarettes.

"Looks like we'll have to get another packet soon, bro." Millie started to say something else when she carefully managed to look over her shoulder and she nearly froze in place. "I thought I saw a huge fuckin shadow...turn around with me Ed, check this big guy out!"

Edmund looked over to his conjoined sister and sighed, taking the drag of his cigarette. "It's not polite to stare you know, Millicent..." 

However, he turned around with his sister to see what she was walking about and his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the giant man in front of him. "O-oh... wow...."

"You're tellin' me not to stare...yeh I know it's bad. We get enough of it on the regular..." Millie rolled her eyes and propped her hand on her hip for a moment before she then pulled the cigarette out from her mouth and slightly adjusted her dress slightly.

Eli smiled softly down to the conjoined twins and he chuckled a bit. "Hello there, I'm uh, Elihu. I'm uh...supposed to tell the ringmaster if there's another show in town. I'm just getting some lunch for my friends today..."

Millie nodded, then she leaned her head against Ed's, giggling softly. 

At the tent where the freak show was set up at, Wendy had gotten some cheese from the person who had promised her and she was making sandwiches up for herself, Gerald and Elihu. Their ringmaster was quite cruel, and never gave them enough money or food, so they had to scrape by with donations and the soup line.

Edmund smiled a bit at Elihu and nodded. "I-I see! It's nice to meet you, Elihu. I'm Edmund... but you can call me Eddie, and this is my conjoined twin, Millicent." 

Gerald joined his wife once she was done talking to some of the circus' guests that came to see the menagerie of freaks, unfit for regular society. Quietly, he joined his wife, holding one of her hands gently as strangers looked into a glimpse of their lives stuck in their own little cell.

Millie bowed slightly as best she could with her arm and leg. Hearing her brother going at it like that though, it got her bursting into giggles. 

Eli smiled as he gently held Eddie's hand and shook it. "Glad to meet you both. Millicent, Eddie, I've been across the country in lots of fairs and bazzars...but I don't think I've come across someone just like the two of you before~"

Wendy had settled herself onto the chair once more as she started to delicately eat a few dainty bites of her sandwich. The chair creaked under her immense weight, she was nearly 420 pounds by then. 

Back at the soup line, Millie was showing off few tricks they could do. She opened her mouth as smoke came out when Eddie had inhaled, a thunderous crack was heard and Wendy's chair had broken.

Edmund's face blushed up brightly, both at his sisters teasing and at Elihu holding and shaking his hand. 

Edmund looked back to Eli and slowly, almost unsure, took away his hand. "O-oh... we've heard that tons of times but... no ones ever said it quite the way you just did..." 

When he heard the chair crack, he smirked a little bit to himself, shaking his head. "Sounds like Wendy is gonna need a new chair again..."

Millicent was covering her mouth with her hand and she smirked, wagging her finger in her brother's face. 

Eli had gotten further along in the soup line and had gotten the portions for his friends and for himself. "I'm new so, how long have you known Wendy and Gerald?"

Wendy had managed to break another chair, her plump ass spread eagle on the train car floor for all to see. With a bit of rather unladylike grunting she was able to lift herself from the floor. 

Waddling over to her usual place she would sleep with her husband cuddled beside her, she went ahead and laid down.

Eddie started to follow in front of Eli to grab their own portions of food. "Oh...I think it's been about 2 years now? Millie and I are still fairly new..." 

Gerald walked over to Wendy, snuggling up against her plush body with a soft yawn. [It does seem like one of those days, doesn't it?]

As was usual, Millie was head in the clouds, as she wondered which 'treat' she wanted. Usually when they would do soup lines you could pick something from a barrel that was just for you. 

She reached into the barrel and pulled out a small bottle of strong cherry cordial liquor. "Oooh! Lookie what I got Eddie!"

Eli continued to make small talk with Millie and Eddie as they made their way back to the train cars. 

Wendy gingerly settled her arm over her husband, and she gently kissed the top of his head. [Mhm. You know I can't stand for to long so they'll put me on the mattress again...]

She reached over beside her and got a tub of coconut oil out, and she gingerly massaged Gerald's skin, to keep the damaged skin from flaking or cracking due to the immense scarring.

Edmund stuck his own hand in and pulled out a travel size bottle of cinnamon whiskey, his favorite. He smiled widely and looked back to his sister. "Seems like I got the better luck of the draw today~ My favorite!"

Gerald smiled to his wife and let out a soft but gentle sigh, leaning into her for some comfort while more onlookers continued to stare. [Mhm... just everyone staring us getting to me today more than normal... just wanna hide underground like an animal...]

Millie frowned as she stuck her bottle of cherry cordial liquor into the pocket of her dress. "Everything's coming up roses for Eddie huh? Lemme know when you want me to knock out, Ed."

Wendy worked her fingers as she knew how, having been trained to be not only a medical surgeon in wartime, but also a bedside nurse for chemical peels or whatevers going on.

[I know my love....but we need to make money so we can survive..] Wendy sighed softly as she felt a bit lighter with this news. Edging the sides with the tool that was used, she was able to help Gerald to apply most of his lotion and ointments for the evening. 

All the while, Wendy had been helping her husband around their 'house' while she was helping him to put on his required ointments and salves. [Just rest for now, and try to eat your dinner honey. Eli should be back soon enough, with the soup...]

As she came around the front of the table where they were to have their new meal, her corset couldn't hold it back any longer. The old whale bones had become brittle and weak, and were crumbling underneath the strain of her gut. 

The tattered remains of the whale bone corset were on the stage for anyone to see, and her dress was straining to hold her body back from ripping through her clothing.

Eddie chuckled softly, rolling his eyes while he pocketed his whiskey. "I was kind of hoping to talk to the big guy some more but seems like he's already taken off... probably going to see Wendy and Gerald..."

Once his wife's corset broke, all of the people outside their train car began to laugh and gawk, Gerald felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his sheets up over his head and pulled his legs into his chest and began hyperventilating. 

Todd heard the commotion as he was going to check in on the soup line. On his way there, he hurried over to the train car and noticed the damage. He gasped a little bit before pulling a cloth down over the opening of the train car and stepped up on a cinderblock nearby, yelling as loud as he could. "Attention everyone! Thank you for coming to Serket's Sensational Secrets! Unfortunately I will have to close this exhibit at this time! There are still plenty of oddities and mysteries that await your gaze! Thank you for your cooperation, and enjoy your time here at Serket's Sensational Secrets!

After getting some very upset boo's and groaning from the crowd that had gathered there, they began to disperse onto different areas of thr circus. Once they were all gone, Todd opened up the corner of the sheet slightly. [Wendy, go ahead and light some candles, darling and a good book, I'm shutting your exhibit down until I can get you a new dress fitted on Monday, dear.]

Wendy had stumbled closer to the bed, as she started to gently rub Gerald's back as he laid underneath the covers, hyperventilating. [Gerald.... Gerald I'm okay, it's going to be okay.....]

After she'd listened to Todd she smiled a little brighter. [Thank you so much Mr Serket.... Gerald is really shy you know....]

Millie belched out a mouth full of cigarette smoke and she started to grumble, glaring at her conjoined twin. 

Wendy had taken her time, taking her tattered dress off, and she snuggled with Gerald in her arms, letting him lay against her plush belly. [Is this feeling better my sweet dear? I know with everything going on... it's been hard. I'm sorry I figured I wouldn't need the push chair till we got to the biggest of the big city!]

Gerald stayed hidden under the sheets even after the heavy cloth had been placed over their train car. He whined softly, sobbing quietly under his confines and laying up against his wife. 

[Ahh, yes, I'm well aware. Don't you worry, Miss Wendy just leave it to me. Might want you get yourself something to cover up with until then Elihu should be back any second now with your dinners.] 

Edmund rolled his eyes at his sibling and grumbled, taking another puff of his cigarette anyways. __

_Wendy had gotten their bedsheet to wrap around herself as sort of a modest dress, to keep her decent. [Thank you so much Mr Serket!]_

_Eli was coming to behind the train car areas and he set the bowls and the bucket onto the table near the side. "Wendy, Gerald? I was able to get y'all more chicken this time around...."_

_Millie sighed as she walked at the same pace as her brother, while they went towards the main area where the train cars were at._

_Millie snapped back as she glared at her brother._

_Gerald started slowly calming down against his wife; when Eli had finally come by, he shivered and stood up, stretching himself out. "God bless you Elihu... we don't get a whole lot just sitting in here..."_

_Eddie huffed softly, rolling his eyes yet again._

_Eli set the bowls down onto the table, and started to drink his own portion out of the bucket he'd brought with him._

_Wendy had finished hers as soon as it had been put down, so she was working on getting things more set up for her husband. She held onto the edge of the duvet cover she was holding._

_She was currently pregnant with twins, but was only 4 months along, and she didn't want to get any kind of worrying going on with things. Wendy watched as her husband went about to eat his own meager portion of dinner._

_"Yeah we should get extra pay, there's two of us and you're getting both of us off on this kind of thing...plus, there would be two...more types of work as you do for that." Millie tried to explain to her twin brother, as if they weren't still sharing the use of one body._

_"Them getting two people off should be twice the pay, yeah?" Millie exclaimed, as she fiddled with the string that tied the cherry cordial bottle closed._

_Gerald sat down on the floor of their train car and heaved a heavy sigh as he ate. He wasn't normally hungry anymore but at the very least it kept Wendy from worrying. "So...we just wait here until Monday then?"_

_Eddie shrugged his shoulder a little bit and sighed. "Yeah... you would think so..."_

_Wendy came over to their bed easing onto it carefully, drawing the bedsheet over herself. "I guess... Unless Eli don't mind going shirtless for the weekend..."_

_Eli chuckled quietly, as he was already pulling off his shirt for her. "Not a problem Wendy, I was already thinking about that anyways...don't bother me any. Saw a new act out there in the soup line today...they said their name was Eddie and Millie Ford...."_

_Millie sighed, rolling her eyes for a moment, as she got the string off finally and chugged it down easily. "Whoo! That's got a bite to it...aw, Eddie, I don't want you to feel like you gotta do it with me....."_

_She reached over and held his hand in hers and looked to him gently. "Edmund...we share the same body...we have to make these decisions together."_

_"I support you in wanting to be a man....even though we...share a female body. I've even told tall tales of you having lost your thing when we were babies... but I've got to be a woman somehow..." Millie rested her cheek against his and sighed quietly, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm holding you back, Eddie...."_

_Gerald chuckled softly and sighed, watching as his wife got a shirt on for some privacy. "Thanks Eli... you're too good to us you know that?"_

_He heard what Eli was saying and hummed quietly. "Eddie and Millie? Did they seem nice?"_

_Eddie took a deep breath and sighed, laying his face against his sisters. "You're not holding me back... I just sometimes wish we had two different bodies... sorry sis I-I didn't mean to shame you or anything..."_

_Eli chuckled softly as he pulled at his long-ish blond curled hair. "I just always want to make sure everyone is doing well. It's something my parents always taught to me growing up. It doesn't matter if someone's different from you... you're still human after all...you should be treated the best you can be."_

_Wendy managed to get the overly large shirt buttoned on her, and she got the bedsheet tucked into the waistband of her panties, so it was more like a skirt for her. "I've seen them about, they're conjoined twins aren't they? They appear to be attached by their torsos, but they have individual usage of their arms and legs, it's quite fascinating..."_

_She pulled out a pair of reading glasses she kept by the bed, and got out a favorite book of hers on college level astronomy, and she started to read the latest chapter in the book, occasionally looking upwards through the open skylight of their train car._

_Eli smiled happily and he nodded as he listened to Gerald. "Oh yeah, a bit rough, but who wouldn't be, the kind of lives we lead? Millie seemed a bit surprised to see me...most people are though... Eddie though, he was just... awestruck. And his face was so handsome..."_

_Millie gently nodded as she almost nuzzled her brother's face. "I know...you didn't shame me none. I do enough of that on the regular. We should get on back to Todd though...see who this new yokel is that he's somehow managed to get on the train. Surprised we ain't meet em till today!"_

_Gerald looked over to Eli and smirked with a soft chuckle under his breath as he finished his meal. "Sounds like you might have a little crush on someone"_

_Eddie nodded and smiled, snuggling against his sisters cheek for a moment. "You're right. Who knows? Maybe we'll like them? They could be a new friend you know."_

_Eli's eyes opened wider and he laughed softly. "Oh? A crush? Heh... Don't know where that could have come from...."_

_Wendy giggled softly as she lifted her telescope, and wrote down a few changes on the star chart she had beside her bed. "Could have come from anywhere you know..."_

_Millie smiled and nodded gently, as she worked with Eddie to go towards Todd's head train car. "Maybe we can snag another rip of sauce off someone on the way over, huh? It'd be nice to be a little, tispy, wouldn't you think?"_

_Gerald laughed a little more, setting his bowl to the side and leaned up against the side of the train car to stick his legs out. "Guess we'll never know."_

_Eddie chuckled and shook his head. "Dont need to ask anyone but Todd. We're off the clock for the night so he'd probably have no problem drinking with us. He's the most lenient guy out of all the shows we've traveled with, don't you think? I really like him."_

_Eli grinned wide as he leaned back in the chair slightly, his broad hand helping to keep Wendy stable as she looked further up into the stars._

_Millie laughed and nodded softly as she listened to her brother. "Sounds like a plan Eddie! Ooh maybe Kristy will have some of her moonshine mixed up?"_

_Kristen was weaving threads into a larger weave of wool, before she started to unwind it towards the pallet she was working on. "Todd dear.... Did you bring in my latest batch of corn liquor? It should have been done brewing in that last train car you know..."_

_Eddie nodded happily, laughing softly. "I sure hope so..."_

_Todd turned lovingly to his wife and smiled. "Yes dear, it's by the back door in the kitchen. Ready for you whenever." He walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss to her head._

_Millie and Eddie got into the head train car that was usually set aside for Todd and Kristen Serket, themselves both equally freaks as their own secrets were._

_Kristen was blind from cataracts at a very young age, her eyes white and pearlescent colored. Getting up from her chair, she made her way back to the bottle of corn liquor, pouring herself a glass of it neat as she drained it quickly. "Good. It's perfect."_

_A little shiver could be seen going up and down Kristen's shoulders, as she shook her head a bit. "Millie, Eddie, you need to decide on what type of shoe you're wearing when you go out. Can't have Millie in a kitten heel, and Eddie in a military boot, right? Completely different heights!" Kristen frowned, as she pointed her fingers towards the conjoined twins._

_"As for getting a new dress for Wendy? She's 4 months pregnant with twins, what even is her size now?" Kristen muttered as she fiddled with some of the strings near the end of the drawer._

_Eddie looked over to Kristen, a little deflated from her ramblings. "Well do you have any shorter masculine shoes I could wear then?"_

_Todd sighed softly to his wife, putting one of his hands on her back. "I don't know darling... you'll probably have to go and measure her..."_

_Kristen thought for a few moments and she smiled, pulling out a shortened pair of men's shoes that were Eddie's size, in two different designs. "Here we are, these should fit you well, Eddie! Should match the cornflower blue low rise that she has, along with the...ruby red sandal for her summer dress set."_

_Kristen took another drink of the corn liquor neat, and she smiled softly. "Sure. Will do love, Todd. And my corn liquor will last around two months. Maybe longer, long as the new boy doesn't get into it. Don't need a big guy like him tipsy off his ass. Don't think even you would be able to take him down~"_

_Millie took another swig off the cherry elixirs that managed to turn into pure rotgut by then. Slinging the rest of the burning shot down her throat, she let out another belch, obviously a held in burp on Eddie's side._

_Eddie leaned down to put the new shoe on and afterwards stood up in it to test it out. He smiled gently afterwards. "It's perfect, thank you..."_

_Todd reached over for some of the corn liquor and poured 3 other shots, one for him and one for each of the twins. "Here, this should warm up your insides a little bit... Krissy here makes the best stuff, just try to take it slow...."_

_Eddie grabbed the shot off the table and started to sling it back, it was smooth but had a bite to the back of it that sent the poor young man into a coughing spell afterwards._

_Millie had slung back her shot as well, and placed her hand over her part of her chest, reeling at the agonizing burning feeling from the corn liquor. "Oh god, it's like gasoline, Eddie!"_

_Krissy just laughed as was seated at her pedal sewing machine again by then. "You'll have the devil's fire for two at your exit for one soon enough, twins. Todd told you to take it easy. You'll learn soon enough..."_

_She finished up on a panel that was for Wendy's latest dress, and she sighed, feeling her fingers along the fabric, till she hit one of the buttons. "Todd, we'll have to make sure that no one has magnets or is trying any tom-foolery when Wendy is onstage...her buttons will look metal, but they'll be fabric, so it's less strain on her skin...."_

_Once Eddie was done hacking up a lung, his head was already starting to spin_

_Todd walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Of course... anything you say."_

_Millie reached out vaguely for their chair and managed to try to get her part of their body moving towards it, hoping somehow her brother would join her?_

_Kristen's white eyes closed for a moment at the kiss from Todd, and she sighed happily. "I love you so much, Todd..."_

_She felt her way out from Todd's grasp, and continued to work on Wendy's dress. "Get a glass of this to Gerald, in a spray carton. He can use it for cleaning himself better then any soap on his scars."_

_After she'd set the panel of the dress down, she got up from the chair and headed directly over to Eddie and Millie, gazing up at them as if she could truly see them._

_"You can stay separate, but you need to try to stay similar enough. Being too much of opposites are catching up to you." Kristen said softly as she looked over them both._

_Eddie tried to follow her lead as best he could. It took them a second but they settled in the chair comfortably._

_Todd turned to do just as she said, doling out the liquor in a small spray bottle to take to Gerald after his meeting with the twins. "Ahh... where is Elihu? He was supposed to be here a short while ago..."_

_Eddie looked up to Kristen after she smoked and huffed softly. "Always with the cryptic warnings, are we Kristen?"_

_Kristen snickered a bit as she put her small cigar in the ashtray and she shook her head. "Not trying to be cryptic...but things come out that way it seems when those who listen aren't willing to care about it's message..."_

_"As for the new boy, he's prolly out with the others. He'll give the shirt off his back before he'll make trouble for anyone..." Kristen muttered as she licked the needle before she put it back into the sewing machine, getting back to work on the dress once again._

_Eli had since left Wendy and Gerald's train car, making his way towards the head train car, and he knocked gently on the door to it._

_"Right on time it seems. Prolly shirtless too, the lummox." Kristen mumbled as she continued on with her sewing._

_Millie's head was still spinning, as she rubbed the back of her head, hoping the churning feeling in their three stomaches would stop soon._

_Eddie leaned forward with Millie to put his elbow on his knee and started breathing deeply to try and get his stomach to settle._

_Todd chuckled softly, walking over to the door of his train car and opened it to let the tall gentleman inside. "Ah! There you are! Running a little behind are we? And where is your shirt, young man? You'll catch a cold out here!"_

_Millie followed suit, as her hand grasped her knee as well. Her eyes were shut tight, and she let out a groan of discomfort._

_She let out another belch, managing to keep the sick inside her stomach as well._

_Elihu came inside the train car, and he smiled softly to Todd. "Thanks for letting me come here tonight....I know I'm pretty new sorta, but I just wanted to make sure everyone was doing alright...."_

_Kristen just grinned as she continued to work on the oversized dress made of stretchy silk and cotton. It was likely one of the few types of fabric that would work with the newly pregnant fat lady of their secrets freak show._

_Eli grinned brightly at the remark about him being shirtless, and he winked. "Couldn't let Wendy be uncomfortable! Thankfully my shirt was big enough for her! She was really grateful I was able to help her....you know she loves watching the stars through her telescope..."_

_Todd chuckled softly, calmly he grabbed a small office trash can and gently handed it off to Eddie, talking backwards to eli as he did so. "Ahh... So I have heard... I've heard rumors that the sparkle in her eyes that appears when she looks to the stars is Gerald's favorite thing about Wendy. Isn't that sweet?"_

_Edmund snatched up the trash can from Todd, his stomach let out a sickly growl and one second later he was retching everything up from his stomach into the trash can._

_"It's always amazing listening to her chart of whatever's she's been looking up at the sky at lately....she draws the most beautiful pictures too..." Eli smiled softly as he kept his eyes on Todd for the moment. Until his eyes pathway followed over to twins._

_"Are you both okay?" Eli started to ask, until it was basically easily seen that the twins were fighting for use of the trashcan..._

_Millie was currently throwing up in the trashcan that Eddie was holding, whenever he wasn't doing the same, as she held her own hair back from her face. After finishing up, she looked horrendous, her dress was discheveled and her makeup was completely gone by then._

_Eli gently kneeled down in front of them both, and gingerly rubbed their back with his wide hands. "You both need to rest...."_

_Todd smirked and walked back over to his wife, letting Eli take over taking care of the twins, just like he had planned. He patted Kristen on the back and laughed softly as he watched the three of them interact. "Looks like that's phase one complete..."_

_Eddie looked over behind him after he heard the nice, deep voice from earlier, once he was done throwing up for the time being, he laid his head back against Eli's chest as his broad hands ran across their backs. "Oooooh... my god that feels amazing..."_

_Eli gingerly lifted up Eddie and Millie into his arms, smoothing their clothes down without a second thought. "Come on, I can help you both...."_

_Millie closed her eyes, feeling helpless as she was lifted into Eli's arms same as her brother. "Wow you're uh...big..."_

_"And you both are uh, still just as pretty and handsome as you were before...." Eli spoke quietly, with a smile across his face. "....I'd take you back to my train car, but I don't really have one yet...."_

_Millie shook her head, pointing to a car painted an spring green color. "That's our train car, bub....you can uh, take us there..."_

_Kristen smiled sweetly, as she leaned her head against his chest and he patted her back. "Wonderful. You should go check on Wendy and Gerald you know. This dress is done, but it's not ready for guests. I've got to make a better dress for Monday still...",_

_Eddie looked up, absolutely wasted still. He saw the kind gentleman's face from before and he gasped softly. "O-oh... it's you..."_

_Todd nodded to Kristen gently, giving her a soft kiss before grabbing the spray bottle of alcohol and walking out toward Wendy and Gerald's train car. Once he arrived he knocked on the side of it gently. "Wendy? Gerald? It's Todd, may I come in?"_

_Eli carried them to their shared train car that was indeed spring green in color. The train car was a wreck and somehow a testament to stage and show, some of the few things the twins shared an interest in together._

_Posters of old musicals and plays were plastered on the walls, cases of makeup, ladies underwear in varying sizes and pieces of garments were strewn about the car untidily. Mens ties, top hats, monocles and square hankerchiefs were also piled on a table, with matching dresses laid close to them._

_It seems that the twins were both female originally and Millie was trying her best to her new brother...but they still butted heads together constantly._

_Wendy was still tracking the stars, her toes occasionally wiggling as she finished sketching the falling star she'd seen. "Hello Todd! Oh the falling meteors of Haley's comet are beautiful tonight!"_

_She carefully got up from the bed, resting her hand on the side of her stomach. "I've tracked some new stars tonight too! The crab nebula, and orion's belt!"_

_Eddie looked up to Eli as he carried the both of them back to their train car. His eyes were only about half open and his face was covered in a bright pink blush. When he opened his mouth to speak, his words were very slurred. "Youu're... -hic- takin us... taking us home? awwwwwwwwww.... how sweet of youuuuuuu..."_

_Todd smiled brightly as he listened to Wendy talk about what she had discovered. "That's wonderful, my dear. I brought over some alcohol in a spray bottle to help Gerald's wounds heal some.... And came to check up on you... Do you mind if I grab a seat, dear Wendy?"_

_Millie's eyes couldn't even track Eli's movements very well, herself deep in alcohol delirium by then. She tried to speak herself, but she could barely form any words either._

_Eli smiled as he carried them both back to the train car. "It's the least I can do to help you both out...you were really sweet to me earlier today. I'm the newest act in Serket's Sensational Secrets! The tallest man in the world, I think. Still haven't worked out all the details yet..."_

_Wendy giggled quietly and she nodded. "Thanks for bringing the alcohol, we're doing the best we can to help Gerald keep his skin stretch free, but the keloid scars keep expanding!"_

_She eased herself back onto the edge of the bed, and sighed, pinning her curled hair away from her face, adjusting her glasses. "Oh get a seat. There's no problem you know, Mr. Serket! I just was doing what I usually do when it's quiet at night...chart the stars in each new town we stop in...."_

_Eddie smiled, snorting a laugh and shaking his head and he tried to lean his side of their shared body against Eli's chest. "Wooooooow~ the world's tallest man you say? That's pretty -hic- impressive..."_

_Todd smiled gently and took a seat as he said he would across from where Wendy had her telescope to look at the stars. "Yes its always a pleasure to hear when you are able to chart something new, my dear... I suppose those astronomy books I grabbed you from the library are doing you well enough?"_

_Eli carefully held them both to his chest, cradling them carefully as he brought them inside their train car and laid them both onto their bed. Millie burped softly, and she coughed a few times, her hand covering her mouth to hold the trail of cherry-scented sick from her mouth._

_Wendy set the telescope to the side, and smiled sweetly to Todd as she closed her astronomy chartbook. "They're doing well, Mr. Serket...my corset gave out today, you saw it right? Me and Gerald....well...he's so scared, Todd...we're gonna be parents I think..."_

_Eddie cringed at his sister getting sick on herself in front of him and quickly closed his eyes so he wouldn't follow suit. "Goddamn Millie... couldn't hold it back a little longer, could you?"_

_Todd laughed softly and nodded. "Oh Kristen's known you've been pregnant for the last 4 months dear, of course your corset would break."_

_Millie pulled her hand away from her mouth and frowned. "S-sorry....that was really damn strong...."_

_Eli smiled still, as he pulled out a large hankerchief and gently wiped off Millie's dress of her sick without another thought. "There we go... you're all cleaned up now..."_

_Wendy's cheeks blossomed red and she sighed softly with a smile. "Guess the... little secret is out of the bag, hmm?"_

_She fluttered her skirt down a bit over her large gut and she closed her eyes for a moment. "I was hoping that you wouldn't have us...go away from here, just because we're having kids?"_

_Eddie looked up at Eli with a gentle smile, a soft listless laugh coming from his throat. "Wow... strong, handsome and kind. You must be the whole package~"_

_Todd looked over to her with a concerned expression and shook his head. "Of course not, I would never kick you out."_

_Eli sighed softly and he smiled to them both. "Eh, maybe? I just always try to help those who need it...and you're both so handsome...."_

_Wendy smiled happily and ran her fingers though her pinned back curls easily. "Oh bless you, Todd... Gerald has been so worried...."_

_Eddie patted on Eli's chest gently, whispering up to him. "You can tell me the truth... does Gerald ever drink like that? I think that he would..."_

_Todd smiled sweetly and chuckled, shaking his head. "As long as you're with me, you never have to worry about a roof over your head, food in your belly and coin in your pocket. That goes for everybody."_

_Eli tilted his head for a moment, thinking. "Once or twice I've seen Gerald drinking like that, usually it's because of his pains and such...not because he wants too though..."_

_Wendy smiled more easily, as she settled herself further into the bed, and she gasped softly feeling one of the twins kicking her in the side of her belly. "Ooh! Getting a mite bit rough tonight, the little ones...."_

_Millie lifted her head slightly, cleaning herself off further as she started to peel off her side of their clothing, to get into a nightgown for the evening. Leaving herself in her side of their shared bra, she frowned at foot._

_"Need to take my shoe off..." Millie muttered as she wiggled her foot tiredly._

_Eddie hummed a bit sadly and nodded. "I understand..."_

_He looked over to his sister with a soft huff before looking back to Eli. "Would you mind helping us with our shoes? I cant move anywhere unless she cooperates with me..._

_Eli looked over them both and he smiled softly. "Not a problem at all."_

_Gingerly, he lifted them by their bottom and put them onto the bed completely, and helped to undress them not only their shoes, but down to their underwear. It didn't seem to faze him at all, bring a somewhat simple man that he was._

_"There we are, you two should be feeling a heck of a lot better now."_

_Millie covered her face partially with her hand, her grayed brown locks of hair spilling down her shoulder. "Feel a lot better, but hoo...big guy, what're you gonna do with us?"_

_Eddie's face turned bright red, he looked over to his sister and smacked her in the arm. "Would you shut it! You'll make him uncomfortable!"_

_Eli chuckled softly as he watched the conjoined twins interacting with each other. "I don't know about uncomfortable...but, you really are quite interesting....two people with just one body between ya...."_

_"Momma's always said I had a big heart, willing to share it with more then just one person....maybe...it was for you both?" Eli remarked quietly, as he smiled down at them sweetly._

_Edmund's face couldn't possibly get any brighter shade of red. He turned his eyes over to his sister._

_Millie laughed brightly, herself feeling like maybe she'd died and gone to heaven._

_Eli snickered a little good-naturedly, and smiled sweetly to them, his golden curled hair draping around his face as he leaned over them both. "So.... would ya want me to help you into some night clothes maybe?"_

_"It'll sure be more comfortable then what you've got on now...." Eli remarked quietly, as he gently ran his soft hand up their leg._

_Eddie shivered a bit in excitement before looking back over to him trying to put his words together. "A-ah-ha! Yes! T-that would... p-probably be a good idea! Right, Millicent?"_

_Millie ran her hand though her hair softly, and giggled brightly in amazement at this angel above them both. "Oh yeah, please i-if you could? Maybe?"_

_Eli nodded and looked around for a moment, seeing a soft blue silken nightgown with two neck holes for them. "Here we are. It's a silk thing but it'll be comfy tonight at least..."_

_Millie looked to her brother and held his hand as she watched Eli go and get them the blue nightgown, and she gasped softly._

_Eddie squeaked unconsciously as Eli began to dress him and his breathing became more heightened. He couldn't really get the words out, but he closed his eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen._

_Eli smiled to them both after he'd gotten them dressed and he wrapped his arms around them both gently and snuggled them to his chest. After snuggling them for a few moments, he simply laid down on their bed, holding the twins close to his broad chest._

_Millie shifted her head slightly and looked to Eddie._

_Wendy charted more of the stars while she chatted with Todd about things, and she got up from the bed at one point, bringing over cups of tea for them both._

_"This is a new blend I've made up, it's lavender honeysuckle tea, Todd...it's really great after a light meal!" Wendy grinned as she settled herself onto the bed again, rubbing the top of her belly to calm the twins down._

_"Gerald tells me we're going to a new city this week! Are we going to be near the meteor showers again possibly?" She asked quietly, as she adjusted her glasses a bit._

_Edmund opened up one of his eyes and looked at where they were set up at, he huffed a soft sigh and collected himself._

_Todd chuckled softly, taking a sip of his tea and looking back to her. "I believe so... wouldn't that just be wonderful to see, Wendy? Something you'll be able to tell for decades to come!"_

_Millie looked as well, both at herself, then over at her brother, then to Eli, who was starting to snore softly by then._

_Millie muttered quietly._

_Wendy smiled sweetly and nodded brightly. "It would be wonderful! The meteor showers, the falling stars, and the constellations that dot the inky sky are more beautiful then the darkest india ink could paint...." Wendy let her words trail off softly, as she'd stood up from the bed and was looking up to the sky as she spoke._

_Watching the stars slowly twirl in the night sky, Wendy's eyes were glittering as she watched them move about. "Even if I couldn't teach little ones about the beauty of the night skies, I want to make sure that everyone knows what beauty our universe has...."_

_Eddie looked up at Eli's sleeping form and smiled, cuddling into the big brute's chest. He closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep against Eli._

_Todd watched Wendy as she moved and talked. He saw that beautiful sparkle in her eyes and smiled brightly. "Who knows? You could be making the first two men to walk on the moon! Life is full of surprises that way, isn't it?."_

_Millie thought for a moment and she smiled a little. Shifting herself a little, she cuddled against Eli as well. Soon enough, she was easily sleeping alongside her twin in Eli's arms._

_Wendy gasped and giggled brightly. "Oh wouldn't that be simply delightful? If I was carrying the first two men to walk on the moon... gracious...that would be amazing, Todd!"_

_Gathering up the teacups, she brought them to the small sink in their kitchenette of the train car. "Clean dishes, means clean souls! We'll be pulling off tomorrow then, right Todd? Gerald is wanting me to, um...stay in bed in the train car while we're moving...."_

_Wendy shifted her glasses nervously, coming over closer to Todd. "Nothing wrong could happen you think?"_

_Todd shook his head gently, and smiled at her with a reassuring glance. "No, I dont think so. And if it does. We will be prepared. Ill have the midwife ride along with you, just make sure to keep her company and feed her every now and again, you'll love her, her name is Delores."_

_"Delores? Oh, well alright then..." Wendy blinked a bit, her eyes owlish behind her glasses at the moment. She fretted with her skirt for a moment more, then she scurried herself into the pile of pillows on the bed._

_"What does she like to eat? I tend to keep like, pastries and cured meats back here. Maybe some sundried fruits? It's hard to keep food that won't spoil on the train yanno, Mr. Serket....but we're doing our best...." Wendy leaned against the pillows and sighed softly, imagining what it would be like when her kids were born._

_Todd smiled sweetly, walking over to her and patting her on the shoulder gently. "Dont fret, my dear... I'm sure anything you have will be much appreciated to our little friend. Shes feisty though, I'll tell you that much. Cute little redhead too... she's got so much... what's the word... soul, for what she does... I believe you and her will get along swimmingly."_

_Wendy managed a soft smile and nodded a little, her soft cheeks wobbling as she did so. "Alright then, Todd! You've always been so kind to me and Gerald, no matter what goes on..."_

_"You know I love to have company, hehe!" Wendy giggled a little, snuggling herself into the pillows, as she smiled. "Fiesty... that'll be a new one around the trains! Soon as Gerald's back, I'll be heading to sleep myself. You know I don't like sleeping alone none...."_

_She poked her head above the pillows for a moment, her curled hair a bit disorganized, despite her bobby pins. "Make sure Eli's okay, would you? He went to help the twins, haven't seen him since then!"_

_Todd smiled brightly and chuckled, he stood up and stretched, yawning himself with a gentle sigh. Todd leaned over to give Wendy a little friendly peck to her cheek. "Of course. I have the feeling that he'll probably be staying the night with the two... Kristen knew they would get along so well... heh... alright I'll leave you to it. Goodnight my dear..."_

_With that Todd turned heel and walked out of the train car, slowly making his way back to his trailer, sipping on an opened bottle of wine. "Ugh... what a day..."_

_Kristen had finished the dress for Wendy, and she was settled into her her usual hard backed chair that she liked, as she knitted some. When she heard the door opening to their trailer, she lifted her head slightly and smiled. "Evening, dear. Figured that you'd spend most of the time with Wendy"_

_"Got her dress done." She pointed one of her needles towards the folded dress on the table. "How's it look for us though?"_

_Todd put the now half empty bottle of wine down on the table and walked over to see the dress. It was perfect, honestly everything she could have wanted in a dress, it honestly brought a tear to his eye._

_"Wow... it looks like you took the stars right out of the sky and sewed them into that dress... you're sure you're completely blind?"_

_"Been blind since I was two, Todd." Kristen smiled softly as she pulled her whitened hair behind her ears. Her hair was a mixture of red, blue and black streaks with white peppered throughout, long and straight with nary a curl to it. She usually had it pulled into a rolled bun at the base of her neck so it wasn't in her way._

_"Eli's a bit touched in the head I'm thinking, hun. Does he know how big he even is? It's like he's some damn chihuahua.... acting like he's a damn border collie or something...." Kristen muttered, as she drank a sip from her last glass of corn liquor for the night. "I know from what Gerald told me though, boy's got hair fine as corn silk, and as golden as the angels eyelashes...."_

_"He's a sweet man, we can't turn him wrong, Todd..." Kristen remarked as she wrapped her arms around his thick, strong arm as she patted at it._

_Wendy watched as Todd left, and she took her glasses off for the night, waiting for Gerald to join her. When she felt him coming close to her, she smiled happily and kissed him sweetly. "Ooh, there you are sweetheart. I've missed you this evening, and you missed the showers! It was so beautiful, Gerald.... pinpoints of stardust painting the inky sky as they streaked across the landscape...."_

_Her wide baby blue eyes were gazing at Gerald, her sweet beloved. Without her glasses, she was terribly short-sighted, and her glasses made her eyes look huge behind them. The poor woman couldn't see past her by ten inches on a clear day before it became muddled and murky, like a deary mudpie._

_Keeping her glasses off while the people gawked at her made things much easier, for she really couldn't see them either. She could only hear them, or feel their breezes if they ran past her open train car fast enough._

_All the people were, was just blurry blobs of noisy things for her. Unless they were Gerald or Todd, who would dare get close to her face, she knew not much else of the world. Unless she wore her glasses, of course._

_Todd chuckled softly, snuggling up and wrapping his 3 arms around her, swaying with her gently as they stood, wavering on their feet in their embrace. He responded to her quietly, kissing her neck. "Oh my dear... when have we ever done anyone wrong? Self confidence and respect is all we preach here... thats not gonna be changing anytime soon."_

_Gerald looked over to his wife with a soft, sweet smile. "My my... I wonder if one day any of those stars will turn out to be as beautiful as you, my dear..."_

_Kristen's eyes closed happily, as she hummed in her throat while he kissed her softly. "Good... we've never done wrong and all we preach is kindness and self-respect, along with self-confidence."_

_Wendy had her chubby face alight in a soft pink blush, and she giggled happily as she gingerly wrapped her soft arms around Gerald. "Aww, Gerald...."_

_"You've always been so kind and sweet to me....what ever did you see in this silly stargazer?" Wendy asked quietly, as she kissed Gerald's nose delicately._

_Todd smiled, kneeling down he picked the little woman up into his arms and pressed sweet kisses all over her neck, snuggling his wife close to his strong chest. He cooed in her ears and cradled her softly. "My my my... you're so sexy when you work on making my business succeed~ I couldn't do all the things I do without you, my dear... I appreciate and love you so much, do you know that? There's not a thing in this would that I wouldn't do for you... even if you said, "my dear! I've decided I want you to lasso me the moon!" I would gather up my rope and start trying, no matter how much of a fool it made me look! Because I will always do what I can to give you what you want..."_

_Gerald chuckled softly and returned a sweet kiss to her cheek before laying up against her for the night. "Ahh... that beautiful twinkle in your eyes when you talk about the stars is enough to bring any grown man to their knees..."_

_Kristen was alight in giggles, which was rare for her, her wide milky eyes gazing at nothing in particular. "Oh! Goodness! You pernicious man! I love you so so much, and you make me so happy you know... I've always told you I'm a simple girl, don't need much in my life...just you and my corn liquor to keep me warm at night."_

_Wendy smiled sweetly, as she shuffled him close to her soft body. "Thank you. I love you so much Gerald. We are going to have twins in just five months..are you excited? Todd said he'll help us in any way we need!"_

_Halfway through the night, Eli found himself on his back, snoring loud enough to rattle the windows in the twins train car with his deep bass voice._

_Millie opened her eyes partway, looking through her lashes at the simple tall and broad man who held her and her twin brother on his chest._

_Todd chuckled and pulled his wife up to his lips, kissing all over her as his legs carried them off to their bedroom after blowing out all the candles. "I'll keep you nice and toasty tonight, my dear~"_

_Gerald smiled, laying a lazy, tired hand on his wife's stomach gently. "Of course I'm excited -yawn- I can't wait to be a father... I hope they don't turn out as ugly as me..."_

_Eddie chuckled softly under his breath, leaning his head against the big guy's chest and listening to his heart beat._

_Kristen smiled and hummed and she was carried to their bedroom. The candles being lit did nothing little to change her expression as she truly couldn't see them. But feeling his lips on her legs made her shiver just perfectly, as she melted under his three-armed grasp. "Oh, Todd... I love you so much."_

_Wendy closed her eyes for a moment, and she opened one of her eyes to look at him for a bit. "You are not ugly, Gerald. God made you the way you were, and the devil done scarred you with those hellfires when you were little. Regardless how you look, I love you all the same, you silly man."_

_Millie nodded as she shuffled her head close to her brother's, and held his hand over Eli's chest lovingly._

_Gerald smiled, shaking his head and laying up against Wendy as they started to settle down for the night. "I love you too my dear... lets get some sleep shall we?"_

_Eddie nodded in response, letting out another tired sigh as he snuggled up against Elis chest._

_Wendy nodded softly, as she settled in for sleep. "Of course..." Her sights looked skyward for a moment, and she closed her eyes, falling into an easy slumber with her husband cuddled close to her._

_Eli stayed asleep. the twins talking not enough to wake the tall man as he slept._

_Soon enough, it was time for the train to be moving again in the morning. A new town they were going too, Alameda Junction in the backwoods of New York, heading towards the coastline. The train's conductor came in with his father following behind. He was an older man, dark as coal it seemed, with glittering amber eyes set underneath his bandanna with a mess of dreaded hair held by it._

_"I see you're Mr. Serket! Of those 'sensational secrets' huh?" The older dark man thundered as he grinned to Todd. "I'm Anton, and my son's the conductor for your train. I do repair to the train while it's between towns...what kind of freight are we even pulling? Animals? Clowns? What is it?"_

_Todd looked over to the dark haired man and smiled politely, humming happily. "Oh! Pleasure to meet you, sir. Thank you for helping us on our journey this week... uh, pulling? Oh, we're a bunch of freaks! And thats not being crass, either, thats the honest to God truth!"_

_Anton stopped short, and he grinned a little. "Freaks, huh? Well. I've seen lots of things in my day. My son's wife is one of those I'd reckon."_

_"Daleina! C'mere honey pie!" Anton thundered out loudly, as a skinny albino black woman was underneath the shade of an umbrella, her white braided hair blending in with her creamy caramel skin. Her eyes were a pinkish hue, and her teeth were blazing white. Holding the umbrella was her husband, Alto, who she clung to for protection it seemed._

_Millie was brushing her hair, while she made sure that Eddie was going to pick the right shoes for them that day. "I'm going to wear the red sandals, so it'll go with your black oxford, brother."_

_Wendy was in her new dress, and it glittered and sparkled so brightly, as she was seated on her swing in the train car, watching as the rest were getting their things put away._

_Todd turned to where Anton was calling to once he laid eyes on the pale woman, his heart seemed to skip a beat. He smiled brightly, hardly even able to contain his excitement. "Oh wow! How stunning! I've heard about people like you before..." he stopped mid sentence and looked back to the much shorter woman with a bright embarrassed blush to his face._

_"Ah- p-please forgive me, I get so excited meeting new people... uhm- My apologies, allow me to Introduce myself, I am Todd Serket! Owner of Serket's Sensational Secrets!"_

_Todd took his extra arm and put it through the arm hole on the right side along with his regular arm, just enough for Daleina to see that he also wasn't normal, but kept up his facade for anyone who wasn't perceptive enough. "And you are?"_

_Eddie grabbed his black Oxford and slipped it onto his foot, tapping it in place he shifted with a sigh. "Man I don't want to do any of this moving shit today... at least we won't be gawked and stared at while we travel..."_

_Gerald took his spot in the large pillow pile in the corner of their bed and braced himself for the train to lurch to life at any moment. He sat cuddled, looking very innocent and sweet in his comfy clothes as he watched his wife just gently swinging, her dress flowing in whichever direction she was going. He didn't say a word for fear she might catch him staring._

_"I'm Daleina Travers...well, De Luca now. This is my father-in-law, Anton." Dale motioned to Anton who, was starting to get to work on the train already._

_Millie got her red sandal on and tugged her red jumper on. Putting lipstick on, she checked her teeth and grinned at herself in the mirror. "There we go! You got that right, Ed. Least we won't have any of that shit today. I just wanna sit with you and smoke while we travel..."_

_Eli was cleaning out the last train car, which was to be his. He had a long scrub brush in hand as he sang to himself. "I'm just a poor wayfaring stranger...Traveling through this world below...There is no sickness, no toil, nor danger...In that bright land to which I go..."_

_Piles of bubbles came out from the last car, as Eli continued to scrub and clean at it, before they were to set off in a few hours._

_Wendy loved to sit in her very reinforced swing, watching any activity near the trains with her large glasses on. "Oooh, I can't wait to see the skies in Alameda!"_

_Todd nodded, taking her hand gently in his and shook it. "Such a pleasure to meet you... I see you have such a rare... beautiful condition... I bet ya folks would pay you a lot of money to come and see how different you are..."_

_Eddie chuckled, stretching himself out as Millie finished up getting ready. "Sounds like a great plan to me. Can we put something on the gramophone? I can't bear to listen to all the train tracks clacking for hours on end..."_

_Gerald took this moment to laugh softly and speak up. "They will be beautiful, won't they, my dear?"_

_Daleina blushed a little, her blond eyelashes easily seen. "Most people think I'm some kind of witchy spell spook or somethin...."_

_She gently leaned her head against Alto's chest, he was quite strong, much like his father was. "This is Alto, my husband.... he's your conductor I think? Al, you weren't lying when you said you knew the ones you were working for were my kinda people...."_

_Millie nodded brightly, and grabbed her purse, before she rifled through it. "Let's see here....ooh, got us two packets of cigarettes, a new book of matches, and some corn liquor in a little bottle from Kristen. That stuff would near on split us... that's for emergencies, Eddie."_

_Pulling out a cigarette, she plucked it into her mouth and sighed. "What do you want to listen to? Jazz or swing, bro?"_

_Wendy nodded as she secured her swing and got down from it carefully. "Oh yes it will! Mr. Serket said that the midwife will be traveling with us to Alameda! And she'll stay with us, till I have the twins..."_

_"Todd seems ever so reliable with these things, isn't he?" Wendy giggled cutely, as she went and settled herself onto the bed by then._

_Todd knelt down to her size for a moment and smiled genuinely at her. "That's so wonderful... I'm so glad to have all of you helping my destitute little business and helping all these folks earn a living... even if it isn't normally what people consider working for a living." He patted Daleina gently on the shoulder and stood upright again._

_"Everyone that crosses our paths, we make sure there's money in everyone's pockets, food in everyone's bellies and respect coming out of everyone's mouth, including visitors. If you stick with us, all 3 of you will be taken care of." He chuckled happily and walked back over to Anton to wrap his conjoined arm around Anton's shoulders. He could feel the two separate limbs even though one of his arms was properly hidden. "But of course, I'll let you all decide that after we reach Alameda... I know its a long journey, so please, once we find a stopping point for the night, come and find me! My wife just finished fermenting a new type of wine she's hoping to sell during our tours, and she could use a taste tester or 3... haha! And I'll make sure there's some nice homemade food waiting for all of you, I know that's not easy to come by around these parts..."_

_Eddie nodded. "Yeah that corn liquor will be a sip for us each, MAX...." he popped a cigarette in his own mouth and sighed as he sat up with his sister staring at the silent gramophone. "I'm thinking maybe some swing..."_

_Gerald nodded, looking around he didn't see any new faces. "Wasn't the midwife supposed to be joining our car before we left?"_

_Just a few moments later, a soft knock came on the side of the massive train car that Gerald and Wendy resided in. On the other side, a sweet peppy kind voice cut through the tension. "Hello? Is this Wendy's train car? Geez I hope I get the right one this time... last two I stepped in were a nightmare..."_

_Daleina smiled happily as she leaned her head back against Alto's chest once more. She saw that her sweet and quiet husband was holding her umbrella so the sun wouldn't burn her any. "Thank you sir..."_

_Anton was checking the gauges on the train engine for Alto, and he put his tools down as Todd came over to him. "A new type of wine? Sounds up my alley, Mr. Serket! Never gave ya my last name. It's De Luca. Lost my own wife to the polio a few years ago....but it's been me and my boy since then. Riding the rails and fixing or driving trains. It's our passion. I'm getting up in years though. Al says I should pick a train to call my home soon enough..."_

_"Homemade food...homemade wine... sounds like a dream, Mr. Serket..." Anton winked at Todd and chuckled deeply. "It'll be for my son to decide though. He's younger, and got more smarts then this old dog here!"_

_"Got that right...." Millie pulled out the box of matches and with a flick of her fingers got the thing lit, putting her cigarette close to her brother's, both of them took an inhale and sighed. "Swing is good for me, Ed. Something lively to knock away that clacking. Though that big guys singing is pretty sweet for now~"_

_Eli's train car was at the end, as he finished getting it cleaned up, and he placed down the large, expansive mattress he'd been given to sleep on. A few extra large blankets were thrown on and he smiled to himself. "Pretty as a picture..."_

_He went to his trunk and pulled out his old accordion and sat on the edge of the opened door to the train car and began to play._

_Wendy walked softly over to the door and partially opened it, a soft smile across her chubby cheeks. Her soft pinned back curls framed her face, they were inky dark brown, speckled with gray, almost like stars themselves. "Why yes it is! I'm Wendy Aster! This is my husband, Gerald Aster. Come on inside, please!"_

_As she walked her soft shoes made little noise on the floor, ballet shoes they were, yellow in color to match. Her tights were sparkling silver, and her dress as dark as the night sky as Kristen had made it._

_Alto looked over to his wife, he was more of the strong, silent type; but when it came to Dale, she just seemed to melt away his tough guy facade. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the top of her head and hold her hand as they held the umbrella together. "What do you think?"_

_Todd chuckled heartily and patted Anton on the back with a bright smile. "Well, whatever you all decide we will support you either way! Ill let you get to it then, I need to go and check on my wife... if you have need for anything, come see me ok?"_

_With that he took off back toward his own train car._

_Eddie looked over to where the accordion music was coming from as he took a drag of his cigarette and sighed it out with a dreamy look on his face as he listened._

_A short, tiny dark haired woman hopped up onto the train car with a little bit of Wendy's help. She was about 5'2" in height but the real interesting thing about her was that she had a set of gills! She was wearing a set of comfy clothes, a t shirt and a pair of stretchy sweatpants. She carried with her 2 bags, a suitcase of clothes and a handbag full of studying books for her midwife position. "Oh goodness... thank lord I found you! Seems I had myself running around in circles for a little while... My name is Delores Ampora! I'm so pleased to meet you!"_

_Daleina thought for a few moments and she smiled happily at the kiss from Alto, her pearly white teeth beaming in the shade of her umbrella they both held. "I think this'll do good for us, Al. Your Dad needs to settle down anyways...and you've always said something safe for me was best!"_

_Kristen was mending holes in some of Eli's clothes that he'd brought to her. In a few barrels some of the twins clothing and Gerald's clothing were 'stewing' as the water heated up in the sunlight for further handwashing as a long wooden pole stuck out of the top of each barrel. She had a small cigar hanging out from her mouth as she was enjoying it. The small blind woman rarely smoked them, but she usually chewed on it for the taste of it and would spit the liquid out the opened train car door. Sometimes....she would hit the closed door, not knowing it wasn't opened however._

_Todd never told her when that happened and would be cleaned up before she was usually even possibly aware it happened._

_Millie listened for a few moments and a smile crossed her face as she heard the accordion music._

_Eli started to sing along with the music he played, the sound carrying far out past the train cars. "I've heard there was a secret chord...that David played and it pleased the Lord...but you don't really care for music, do ya? Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift...the baffled king composing Hallelujah!! Hallelujah, hallelujah...hallelujah, hallelujah, hmmmmm..."_

_Wendy giggled happily and nodded after she'd helped Delores up into their large train car that was their 'home'. "Pleased to meet you too. I'm uh, part of Serket's Sensational Secrets...we're a travelling freak show. I don't right like the term, but it's what it is. He's never crass about it though, it's the plain truth he'll tell you. I'm Wendy Aster, Widest Woman in the World, Amatuer Stargazer and Astronomer!! My husband here is Gerald Aster, Lizard Man of Los Almos...he was a burn victim when he was a young boy....originally white as milk, an Irishman. The scarring is wicked, and he's right shy because of it."_

_"Some people call me 'Hoot-Hoot' as a nickname. I can't see much past my nose, dear, because of my bad vision and cross-eyes." Wendy removed her glasses, revealing her large baby blue eyes were indeed cross-eyed horrendously as she gazed to Delores without her glasses, as she held them in her plump hand. "I'm four months along with twins. Can't right tell because of my weight...but I can feel them when they kick and move though!"_

_Alto hummed a bit in thought and snuggled her close to his chest a moment while he surveyed the train. Everyone seemed to be in place, doing their own things in their train cars. Not another soul still stood around them, it wasn't even close to time to pull away yet. It was the smoothest transition of a traveling show that he's ever seen. He was honestly a bit shocked, with all the attractions they had, he expected it to take longer. "Hmmm... we'll see how it goes on our trip out... then we can make a rational decision... gotta see what makes this place tick first... seems a little too perfect. I just want to be sure first."_

_Todd opened up the door at exactly the -wrong- time where Kristen had turned to spit he was standing right in the way, the sticky tobacco spit landing right on his cheek. He sputtered and fell backwards off the steps of the train car. "Gah! Fuck! I've been hit! Holy shit! What a fucking hit babe! Haha!"_

_Eddie settled back with his sister in a puddle of blankets and pillows, bobbing his head along with the music and smoking a cigarette._

_Delores looked to the both of them with a bright happy smile, she pulled her dark brown hair back into a ponytail, looking up to Wendy as best she could. "Oh woe! I've heard about you two before! You're incredible! I was born with a set of gills..."_

_Once she pulled her hair back it was easy to see the slits on either side of her neck. They had a light blue hue around them. "I grew up in Macon, Georgia. Been through a few orphanages but at 13 I ran off to run my own life. I had been looking for someone to travel with and Mr. Serket told me ya'll were going to need a doctor so... I told him I would take on the challenge of being our medic! I got all the fancy books and everything too, and im a hard worker! So, dont worry too much! By the time your babies are ready I'll have all the knowledge I need and can make a difference for you and the whole circus!"_

_Daleina nodded gently, as she brushed one of her whitened blond braids away from her shoulders. "Where would we go for now? Your Dad's checking up the engine, and I can't be in this sun...I'll get burned you know sweetie..."_

_Kristen's milky eyes opened wide in surprise, the chewed cigar landing with a splat on the floor of the train car. "Oh shit! Todd, love, I'm so sorry, I thought the door was open! I've been brewing these here clothes in those chemicals with the door closed? The vapors could've killed me..."_

_She shook her head, setting the mending onto the table nearest to her, and she grabbed her thin walking cane she rarely needed and made her way over to the now opened door, her wild hair pulled into the usual low bun against her neck. "You gonna be okay, Spooder?"_

_'Spooder' was her playful nickname for him between them, after she had misprononced 'spider' one day and it seemed to stick._

_Millie followed back in suit with her brother, her eyes partway closed as she enjoyed the music from the newest freak, who she'd honestly fallen head over head over heels in love with already._

_Eli continued to sing, changing the chord to soften the music from the accordion as his singing grew in strength. "Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya!! She tied you to the kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah!! Hallelujah, Hallelujah...hallelujah, hallelujah!!"_

_Wendy listened as she headed back towards the swing to get onto it to try to people watch after she'd put her glasses back on. Soon she was lazily swinging, and she watched Delores as she went about with the suitcases to get them secured somewhere before they pulled out in roughly another hour or so. "I used to be a medic back in the war actually! But....depression and a hearty appetite cured that...and then some. Never met a good meal I don't enjoy! I usually patch those up with injuries around here...but birthing babies I don't particularly know! They're as far away in my knowledge as the lofty stars!"_

_Alto looked around for a moment and hummed under his breath. "Let's go back to the front car, we still have a couple of hours and everything is set up... maybe we can get a nap in?"_

_Todd chuckled softly and happily as he stood himself back up, he wiped his face with his sleeve and wrapped her up in a sweet hug. "Yes, I'll be just fine my dear."_

_Eddie chuckled softly, happily as he laid up against their bed._

_Delores giggled happily as she unpacked, pulling out a blow up kiddie pool and a strange box with a crank on the side. "Well that's why I'm here! Don't you worry none darling. You'll be in tip top shape once everything is over!"_

_Daleina nodded as she held his hand. Her little hand was small in his. She only was barely five foot two, rather short compared to her husband. But her head rested perfectly against his strong chest and that was perfect for her, she figured._

_Kristen snickered softly and she smiled. "Good, sorry about that. I thought the door was open still. The laundry will be done before we head out. I'll get the twins or maybe the big guy to help me string it up for drying as we head down the rails."_

_Millie thought for a moment, and she reached over, stubbing her cigarette out in her ashtray that sat on her side of their bed._

_Wendy nodded, as she continued to swing gently. "Mr. Serket thinks in another couple of months I'll have to stay seated during performances... I can feel my stomach getting, um, not so soft anymore. He isn't sure if he wants to advertise that I'm carrying though!"_

_She looked skyward and she giggled happily. "Got an early moon today! It's a waning crescent, and it's only eleven am... that's good tidings you know, to see the moon during the daytime!"_

_Eli put away his accordion, and started to make his way back up the train cars, having felt like stretching his long legs. Stopping at Wendy a and Gerald's car, he opened the wide door a little, and looked in with a sweet smile. "Hello there Wendy! Guess we're heading out soon?"_

_"Just a couple hours, Elihu! Why don't you come inside, spend some time with us!" Wendy sang out as she continued to gently swing. "I'm envious of you, being so close to the lofty stars, my sweet boy!"_

_Eli came inside, as he opened the door more, causing the train car to shake slightly with his weight. The tall young man was quite strong, his muscular build seen through his partially unbuttoned shirt. Looking around for a moment, he seemed confused as he saw the box with the crank shaft on its side. "You've got a pump box here? Now what's this for, Wendy?"_

_Todd snuggled her close and gave the top of his wife's head a gentle kiss. "That sounds like a good plan to me lovey..."_

_Edmund listened out as the accordion music ended he frowned softly. "Hey... have you seen my violin?"_

_Delores looked to the worlds tallest man and her face blushed a bright pink. She took a bright blue bandana out of her back pocket and used it to tie up her hair. "O-oh! This little old thing? I need to use it to pump up my little kiddie pool for the trip... if I stay out of the water for too long then I'll get real sick... saves my breath is all really! Hehe..."_

_Kristen snuggled against Todd and smiled softly, her eyes partway closed. "Been working all morning, got the clothes all fixed up and the wine is done and bottled up. Figured we would share some with the new folks at dinnertime when we pull into Alameda. We're setting up the stages off the train this time they told me...so that means moving things from the train tracks to their field..."_

_Anton finished up with getting the train fixed up and he pulled off his bandanna, wiping his brow as he coughed a bit. Coming out from the engine, he sat on the steps to the conductor's area and sighed, rifling in his pockets a bit. "Where's my damn pipe..."_

_He looked around a moment, seeing their steamer trunks still seated outside as they all weren't sure where to put them yet before the train took off. "BAMBINO!! Where's my damn pipe at?!" Anton's voice thundered loudly as he looked to see if he saw any evidence of his son being outside of the train just then._

_Daleina heard her father-in-law and scrambled to grab her shawl as she wrapped it over her head, the edge of it hanging over her face for much needed shade as she started to come out from the first train car. She was dressed down to a simple pinkish-green dress, her stockings a soft green as she tended to wear pastel colors most of the time. It helped reflect the sunlight that could burn her pale skin. "Padre? Alto's sleeping before we take off...I haven't seen your pipe though. Have you looked through the trunk yet...I thought those would be put on the train already..."_

_"Ain't no doing, those things aren't on the train, Honey Pie. Got everything ready for Al though, we can shove off whenever he's ready. Not too sure when we're supposed to be in Alameda though. If need be I can drive the train of course." Anton remarked as he got up from the steps and headed over to the steamer trunk. Daleina followed him, and as soon as he got one of her umbrella's out, she opened it up and sighed softly, sitting on her own trunk off to the side._

_Millie looked to Eddie, then lifted her head a bit to look around the room. "...I think it was over in your pile of unfinished suits, Ed...come on, let's go grab it then. You're itching to play huh?"_

_Playing the violin was one of the few things they could do together, as it was a combined effort to play with both of their hands. Eddie would control the bow, while Millie held the violin with her hand and controlled the strings along it's neck._

_Eli nodded softly, and he headed over to the large bed that Gerald and Wendy shared and he eased himself onto it, making sure not to disturb Gerald any. "Miss Kristen says your outfit you wear during performances should be clean, Gerald. And uh...you must be Delores! Haven't been with the Serkets for too long, but it's my home now. My mother passed away a couple years ago, and to pay off some bills, my father uh...sold me to a different freak show last year. I escaped though, and I found Mr. Serket a couple months ago...he's been real kind to me."_

_Wendy saw a few people coming up to the train from a distance, as she was people watching with her telescope just then and she giggled a bit to herself. "We got people coming to the train everyone!!"_


End file.
